


Close Together

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (again), Anal Fingering, Arguing, Awkwardness, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Handcuffed Together, Paige is clearly annoyed, She also didnt like the fact they destroyed mellas stuff, Strap-Ons, They eventually get along, Vaginal Fingering, Well they are handcuffed together, more relationships will be added, smut in later chapters, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: When ex girlfriends begin fighting and destroying things, SmackDown General Manager Paige decides enough is enough.





	Close Together

Giving both Ruby and Liv a dirty look, Paige leaned back in her chair. She was tired of the two fighting with each other, and disrupting everything.

“What should I do with you two? I could fire you both, send one of you to Raw, or _even_ better,” she paused to open her drawer. “I'm going to handcuff you two together for the rest of the week.”

“What?! Paige, that's not fair! It's Ruby's fau--”

“My fault? It's your fault, Liv. Don't you see that you're irr--”

 _”It's both of your faults,”_ taking a deep breath. “Some people have complained of noise and ripping things apart. You two need to stop,”

“Aw, is it because we ripped your girlfriend’s favorite jacket?” Ruby teased, smirking at Paige.

“Leave Carmella out of this. But just know you're gonna be handcuffed to each other for a whole week starting now.”

Reluctantly, Liv reached out her left hand first, which made Paige smile. “Good girl! Oh this is progress!”

Soon after, Ruby reached her hand up. She didn't like this idea, and she definitely didn't want to be near Liv for a whole week.

“Do we really have to do this? This isn't necessary at all,” Liv whined, but Paige shot her a look.

“She called you a good girl, act like it.” 

“Aw, you're jealous that the General Manager gave me a compliment,” Liv stuck out her tongue, and Ruby laughed.

“Well I'd like to give you a complaint, Olivia.” 

“You two need to work on whatever is happening between you somewhere else,”

“Okay, we'll be leaving now,” Liv said getting up, and roughly pulling Ruby with her.

“Watch _it_ ,” 

Walking at the same speed started to become a problem for Ruby. Liv wouldn't slow down at all, and she wasn't having any of it. When they arrived at the parking lot, Liv spoke up. “Do you wanna use your car for this? Or would you want me to drive?”

“You can drive, but thanks for asking.” 

As they approached Liv's car, Ruby took a deep breath. “This isn't gonna work if you're gonna drive. You could have had her handcuff your right arm.”

“You're never satisfied are you? Fine, the hotel room isn't _that_ far. We can walk there,” Liv glared at Ruby.

“That's okay with me.”


End file.
